A Glorious Morning
by SumFelix
Summary: Sandstorm is in heat and this prompts her to make her move on the cat she loves. Not for kids.


Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns the Warriors series and its characters. I do not. I only own what I write and you are free to use it in any way you want to. I don't care.

The first shafts of morning light streamed into the den, playing on the eyes of the ThunderClan leader, the noble cat Firestar.

At this early morning hour few were awake in their forest camp save for the night guards and the departing dawn patrol. Another cat, however, was on the move towards the fresh-kill pile where she grabbed a mouse and gulped it down and then slowly entered the leader's den.

Sandstorm, a gorgeous she-cat with a long, sinewy body the object of any sane tom's desire pushed into Firestar's den and gazed lovingly down at the sleeping cat at her feet with his beautiful red fur that looked fiery in the early morning light playing across his sleeping form.

That night, Sandstorm had been very restless because of a feeling in her body that she had only felt once before in her life: the feeling of being in heat. All night she had found sleep difficult to come by because she had just wanted to rub her core and it would have felt oh-so-good if she had filled herself with something, but she wished instead to save herself for someone very special. And now was the time for her to give herself up to that very special person.

Sandstorm gently bent her head down and nuzzled Firestar's neck, licking his ears gently as she did so.

Groggily, he blinked awake to see a strange blur and to feel a strange wet sensation on his ears that was currently moving over to his muzzle that felt exquisitely good. Getting the sleep out of his eyes, Firestar's vision focused so he could make out Sandstorm, the she-cat that he loved so much licking his body all over and slowly making her way down his body.

Sandstorm licked down Firestar's rusty fur, smoothing it all out and working her way towards his penis, which was pressed flat against his underside, limp and delicious looking.

The last traces of sleep evaporated from Firestar's brain as he felt the sensation of a wet and rough tongue gently licking and savoring his penis, almost instantly causing it to stand up erect, begging for a tight hole to be entered into. Growling, he sprang away. He must show his dominance here. No honorable tom-cat would let himself be dominated by a she-cat.

Firestar pounced onto Sandstorm and began rubbing her tail hole with his tail as he held her down and she let out a great moan as Firestar pushed his tail down into her impossible tight and warm tail hole. This was just to loosen her up.

After a few more strokes inside her hole with his tail Firestar withdrew his tail and placed his mouth on her hindquarters, licking and sucking at her tail hole and then transitioning his mouth down to Sandstorm's pussy, moving his tail under her body to stroke her small little boobs.

A few more rasps later and Sandstorm let out one great moan, her pussy contracting around Firestar's mouth and a sweet nectar-like white liquid came gushing out of her vagina and into his wide open jaws. He swallowed all of it, proclaiming it to be the most delicious drink he had ever tasted.

Begging to be filled, Sandstorm lifted her tail invitingly, showing off to Firestar her dripping pussy, its outer lips engorged with desire and waiting to be fucked.

Swiftly, Firestar mounted Sandstorm and entered her in one quick stroke, his barbs brushing against her vagina's inner walls eliciting screams of mixed pain and pleasure from her mouth.

For Sandstorm, the feeling of Firestar's penis entering her from behind with its great feeling of fullness was the best emotion ever. The feeling of him pounding into her tight pussy again and again, his barbs raking her pussy walls made her moan loudly in pleasure and she grew wetter and wetter as her vagina began its pre-orgasm spontaneous wall contractions.

The sensations Firestar felt were just as good as those experienced by his mating partner. The feeling of his erect penis slicing over and over into Sandstorm's tight pussy, the warm and wet stickiness of her vagina's walls pulling at his member were making him tremble in pleasure.

With a final grunt, Firestar's vision went white and he pounded into Sandstorm's pussy a final time, stream after thick stream of hot white semen pumping into her body. Seconds later, Sandstorm came, her inner pussy walls contracting around Firestar's dick. The feeling of such tight walls repeatedly closing and opening around his already-orgasming penis drew even more cum from his body, enhancing the sensations of his post-orgasmic state.

Firestar slowly withdrew from Sandstorm's beautiful pussy, admiring her still glistening vulva and its lips as he did so.

"Firestar, will you be my mate?" Sandstorm gasped, breathing hard after their intense mating session.

"Of course, Sandstorm. I love you more than any other cat in this Clan or any Clan. You are the most beautiful cat to ever walk this world, and I would be honored to take you as my mate." Firestar replied, imagining all the many happy times the two of them would get to do this over and over as mates. "Will you bear my kits?"

"Yes. More than anything, I would like to be able to look at our kits and know that they are the product of intense love between the two of us. Yes Firestar, I will bear your kits and we shall have many of them, for we shall mate many times."

After a short moment, the two of them exited the den, their tails twined and their pelts brushing and padded out of the camp together. After Sandstorm briefly went to make dirt, the two of them went out hunting in ThunderClan territory.

Deep in their territory and far from the dawn patrol's route, Firestar paused. He glanced up ahead where Sandstorm was perched on a rock, wind billowing through her pelt as she gazed up at the rising sun. He could not think of a more beautiful sight.

Looking back, Sandstorm realized what Firestar was staring at. "Come here," she mischievously purred. "I think I have an itch on my body and I can't reach it. It seems to be right below my tail hole. Could you help me out?"

"Of course," Firestar replied, moving forwards to join her, placing his mouth on her pussy.

That was the first of many such instances that day.

By the end of the moon, Sandstorm's belly was swollen with kits and she could proudly say that she was the mate of a great Clan leader.


End file.
